A Very Special Movie: The Deal About Grounded Cheese's
Inspired by this video.: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jet8Fpnd1P8 Plot Ren, Stimpy, and Duck Hunt Dog get ready to go to Chuck E Cheese's, but, an different version of Chuck E Cheese's named Grounded Cheese's was shown. Grounded Cheese's is where people will go there, lose at games, eat awful pizza, lose teddy bears in claw games, and most importantly, an random person will show up saying that the person is dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat for 112233445566778899 years and the one who was dead meat for that will die. Cast *Eric as Ren *Paul as Stimpy and Meta Knight *Kidaroo as Duck Hunt Dog *Stock Duck SFX as Duck Hunt Duck *Wiseguy as Blue Heavy, Red Heavy, and Bullwinkle *Eric as Blue Soldier *Young Guy as Blue Scout, Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) and Sonic the Hedgehog *Professor as Cranky Kong *Simon as Berk *Kimberly as Kirby and Chris Thorndyke *Dallas as King Dedede *Ivy as Bandana Dee *Kate as Rocky *Steven as Barry *Microsoft Sam as R.O.B. *Julie as Ruby Rose *Salli as Weiss Schnee *Kayla as Blake Belladonna and Sophia Sammy *Emma as Yang Xiao Long Transcript *(Begins at Ren and Stimpy's home) *Ren: Hello, I'm Ren. *Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. *Duck Hunt Dog: Bark bark bark bark bark. (I'm the Duck Hunt Dog.) *(Duck Hunt Duck quacks) *Stimpy: Let's go to Chuck E Cheese's, even though we are animals. *Ren: Come on, let's go. *(The four animals go to Chuck E Cheese's) *Ren: Before we go there, what is this place? *Stimpy: This one is Grounded Cheese's. *Ren: Were the workers of this EEDIOTS? *(Duck Hunt Duck quacks) *Ren: Oh, right. Sorry. *(Cuts to Blue Heavy thinking) *Blue Heavy: Now, time to let the red team go to Grounded Cheese's. *(Cuts to the red team) *Red Heavy: What's that? (Looks at Grounded Cheese's) Ok, let's go there. *(50 minutes later) *Blue Soldier: You are dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat for 112233445566778899 years! Ok, Blue Scout. Let the red team die. *Blue Scout: Ok! (Shoots the red team) Done! *(Cuts to the four animals) *Ren: Well, that's unexpected. *Duck Hunt Dog: Bark bark bark? (Is that so?) *(Duck Hunt Duck quacks in a confused manner) *Cranky Kong: (As he saw Grounded Cheese's) Oh, what do you know? It's an different version of Chuck E Cheese's. (Cranky leaves) *Stimpy: Uh, what are we gonna do, Ren? *Duck Hunt Dog: Bark, bark bark bark bark bark bark? (Yeah, what are we gonna do?) *(Ren, Stimpy, Duck Hunt Dog and Duck Hunt Duck think as the thinking music plays in the background) *(Ren got an idea) *Ren: That's it, let's call some people on the phone to watch an eediot go to Grounded Cheese's and die because of that. After that, we'll go to Chuck E Cheese's. *(Ren calls the people on the phone) *(20 minutes later) *Ren: Good, you were here. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Ok, we are here. *Berk: Now, just what we thought. *Kirby: But, excuse me. *Meta Knight: You four animals need to answer a question, Señor Ren. *King Dedede: Yes, and it was very true. *Bandana Dee: Meh. *Rocky: What are we gonna do? *Bullwinkle: Yes, simply, dimply agreed. *Barry: What are we supposed to do? *Ren: We'll watch an eediot go to Grounded Cheese's and die because of that. After that, we'll go to Chuck E Cheese's. *Berk: Ok, but, this plan will work. *(The guys watch Ren's plan) *Chris Thorndyke: I am going into Grounded Cheese's even though my parents said yes. *(Chris is having fun (almost) at Grounded Cheese's) *Chris Thorndyke: (When losing a game) Yay! I lost this game! (When eating pizza) That was an bad pizza. (When on an claw game) Yes! I lost an teddy bear! *Sonic the Hedgehog: (As he showed up) Chris, you are dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat, dead meat for 112233445566778899 years! Let's go home now. (At Chris's house) Go die right now. *(Cuts to the park where Chris Thorndyke is ready to get killed) *R.O.B.: Get ready to die, bad human. (Kills Chris Thorndyke with his laser beam from his eyes) Mission accomplished. *(Cuts back to the guys when watching the plan. Now, they are excited.) *Ren: Oh boy! Our plan worked! Let's go to Chuck E Cheese's now. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Wow! Now, I'm talking! *(The guys go to Chuck E Cheese's) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Excuse me, guys. I gotta go do something. Be right back. *(Duck Hunt Duck quacks angrily) *Bullwinkle: Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I don't know why. *Ruby Rose: Wait, that goof, Mr. Eubank, showed up. Yes, I look cute when I was annoyed. *Weiss Schnee: What's going on? *Blake Belladonna: Did your boyfriend, that brown-hair, showed up? *Weiss Schnee: Oh, uh, yes. *Blake Belladonna: Yay! Just what I thought. *Yang Xiao Long: I don't understand. Why do the guys go for me? Because of my breasts? *Blake Belladonna: Just what I thought of your mindless brain tentacle. *Yang Xiao Long: What are you talking about? *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Hey, can we do something? *Weiss Schnee: Like what? *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): I think one day, we may go on some sort of an goshdang date, don't we? *Weiss Schnee: Is that so? *Sophia Sammy: (As she showed up) Hey, Weiss. Are you messing with my boo? *Weiss Schnee: (Looking embarrassed) Uh, yes. You know, he's a mindless goof. I was just the brainy one. *Sophia Sammy: For right now, I'll be watching you, Weiss. Alway watching. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Sorry, but, gotta jet. Bye. (He leaves) *(Cuts to Ren seeing Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)) *Ren: Oh, for something... *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): What did I miss? *Stimpy: Come on, let's have fun! *(The guys start to have fun at Chuck E Cheese's and the video ends) Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:MegaToon1234's GoAnimate Transcripts Category:Transcripts